Talk:Eternal Magi
Could somebody please help me add the image? Supahbadmarine 19:24, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Could somebody please help me add the image? Supahbadmarine 19:25, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Okay. But i sense too much Pre-Retribution Blood Ravens-ness in this Chapter. I never thought that i would say something like that to YOU. But not to make it too much Blood Ravens-y, you should make it that the Chapter Master stays loyal until he die. Just an advice. TardirProductions 19:42, April 13, 2011 (UTC) The Chapter master is loyal, and will remain as such. There is quite a story behind these guys. Also, thank you for helping with the image. It is embarrassing for me that after working on this site for this long I still have so much difficulty with this. Supahbadmarine 19:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Its easy Supah: just name your image something easy like "eternalmagi.jpg", then where it asks for the image in the info box type "File:eternalmagi.jpg". Totalimmortal 20:00, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Or if it is one of the six most recent pics, just click on the pic that you can see where you are supposed to select picture. TardirProductions 20:59, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Interesting. I could see them being allies of the Prophetic Forgiven as they have something in common.*wink* Now... a word of advice. You have to be careful with 1ksons decendants for a couple of reasons. The fleshchange due to the unstable nature of 1ksons geneseed. The other point of consideration is their increased vulnerability to Warp Entities and how they cope. Anyway I hope this is a good article. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:16, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I have thought about those things as well. i think that I have some solutions, but we'll see if they work out. Supahbadmarine 21:28, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Well that was a very clever way of nearly handling the fleshchange problem from the start. Selecting the most pure geneseed would certainly help reduce the likelyhood of the defect occurring. What about my proposal of an alliance between them and the PF? A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure. You see the thing is that the Eternal magi don't even know that they are descendants of the Thousand Sons. That is with the Exception of the Chapter Master and one or two others. Supahbadmarine 21:35, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but the Prophetic Forgiven would. They have access to that kind of information and would probably remove it from Imperial Records in order to keep the chapter safe (for the PF's own biases reasons of 'protecting their own') like they did with the Infinite Angels. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 21:52, April 13, 2011 (UTC) It isn't on Imperial records. The Chapter was formed as a part of a Thousand Sons plot. Luckily it went badly, but none actually knows that their Gene-seed belongs to the Thousand Sons. Supahbadmarine 21:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) If the Eternal Magi side with the PF, i am sure that the Red Crusaders would be their enemies, as the RC really hates the PP and PF. TardirProductions 15:21, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, but as a chapter of puritanical zealots who actively hunt mysterious and/or tainted chapters their paths would be bound to meet at some point. They will always forcefully subject any 'mysterious' chapters to geneseed testing as a matter of principal. So they would be likely to find out. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 16:45, April 14, 2011 (UTC) So, if the EM side with the PF, then the RC are EM's enemies. TardirProductions 17:49, April 14, 2011 (UTC) You make good points, but I am still not sure. How about you give me a little more time to set up their background, and then we talk. Sound fair? Supahbadmarine 17:50, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, sure. Of course. TardirProductions 19:31, April 14, 2011 (UTC)